Cube Condor
is an indigo Zyuoh Cube modeled after a condor. History Cube Condor was found by Perle's dad. Since then, Cube Condor has been Perle's best friend. Domidoll took Cube Condor from Perle and made it fight, using it to capture four of the Zyuohgers. Cube Condor was later retrieved from Domidoll by Yamato, returning it to Perle. Later, Perle sent Cube Condor to help the Zyuohgers destroy Domidoll with the Condor Zyuoh Infinity finisher. Cube Condor appears as one of the hundred Zyuoh Cubes featured in Wild Tousai Dodeka King's Zyuoh Dodeka Dynamite Stream finisher, which first appeared in the final battle against Bangray. Cube Condor used its illusory abilities to fuse Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh Bird into Zyuoh Condor, a purple variant of the two's shared costume design that wields two EagRisers. Overview to be added Appearances: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger Episodes 35-36, 38-39, 42-43, 46-47, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Cube Condor Cockpit HD.jpeg|Cockpit Doubutsu Gattai CondorWild is the robot formation of Cube Condor, Tiger, and Elephant. This combination grants CondorWild the ability to fly and perform powerful quick punches. CondorWild's finisher is the where CondorWild flies up to enemy and executes a series of punches. Appearances: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! CondorWild Cockpit HD.jpeg|Cockpit Additional Formations Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai King wielding Cube Condor A combination of Wild Tousai King and Cube Condor. Its finisher is the Condor Zyuoh Infinity where it gains wings and slashes the enemy. Apperances: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! 13406849 1408639709158164 6112299204142405440 n.jpg|Cockpit Notes *Cube Condor uses the same mold as Cube Gorilla with a remolded chest plate along with a new piece designed after ZyuohKing's Big King Sword. **Despite being a remolded Cube Gorilla, it lacks two pieces and several springs located inside the lower half of the hole that runs through the toy. These pieces allow Cube Eagle and Cube Gorilla to act as ratchet joints when being used as arms by Wild ZyuohKing and allow Cube Crocodile and Cube Wolf to attach to Cube Rhinos as hands for both Tousai Jyuoh and Wild Tousai King. The lack of these parts prevents Cube Condor from attaching to those same points on those combinations, however, it can still replace Cube Eagle or Cube Gorilla in Wild Tousai King, or any other Cube in Wild Tousai Dodeca King. *Cube Condor is similar to Kyoryuger's Zyudenryu Tobaspino. Both are blue-colored mecha, number zero of their line, who is based on a Red Ranger's mecha and debuted in their series' Summer Movies. In addition, both began as heroic mecha, but were temporarily turned evil by the main villains of their respective movies. Under the control of these villains, they forced a combination with other good mecha, temporarily turning them evil as well. *With Zyuoh Condor's posthumous debut, Cube Condor is the last numbered Zyuoh Cube to be associated with a Zyuohger. *Cube Condor is similar to GaoKong from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger for many reasons. **Both appeared in an all Animal themed Sentai. **Both appeared in their movies **Both use the same mold as the Red Rangers Gorilla themed Mecha. Appearances **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Witnesses of Christmas'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!'' }} References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai 0 Category:Exclusive to Movie or Special